fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy’s Six Hours of Graveyard
Five Nights at Freddy’s Six Hours of Graveyard Have you ever made a mistake so unnoticeable that it could actually cost you your life? Well let’s just say that you never underestimate a book by its cover because you’ve never flipped the pages. The long-brown-haired girl flipped various papers only to see news from last week. “Don’t give up Avalon, if you want, you could work as a janitor like me!” She blurted out in encouragement. Avalon’s blue-orbs locked onto her roommates green-shimmering ones. “Well I’m flattered and all, but maybe next time ha-ha.” She nervously laughed until her eyes scanned the fine-print ‘help wanted at Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria.’ “Why do you look so interested, did our high-school burn down?” She joked slightly. “Well Kiara, looks like I’m getting a job as a night-guard.” She rejoiced with a smile forming on her face. Kiara paced impatiently as her roommate was on the phone with the famous Mr. Fazbear who’d made the advertisement. “I start right now!” She screamed in a high-pitched voice startling Kiara out of thought. “Well, how much do you get? Kiara curiously asked with an eyebrow raised up. “I get one-hundred and twenty dollars a week, better than twenty-five, am I right?” Avalon mumbled quietly with a grin forming on her face. She headed out the door and jogged down the empty street of down town Woodland Falls. The moon was looming over the very building of Freddy Fazbear’s with two silhouette’s standing at the door. “Hello, I’m ready for the tour…uh.” She hesitantly and quietly responded. “Oh, Avalon, you’re finally here! I’d like you to meet Mike, my son who’s working with you.” He insisted instantly with a chuckle followed after it. “Hey co-worker, nice to meet you.” Mike quietly greeted while looking down at his black-bulky-boots. Mr. Fazbear gestured for them to follow him inside the eerie restaurant with an unnoticeable glimmer of worry in his eye. “I like you to meet the ‘Fazbear Crew’ Freddy, Bonnie, and good ‘ole Chica.” Mr. Fazbear orderly introduced. Avalon looked around the dining-room to see something odd in the purple and blue curtains. “What’s in there sir?” She curiously asked. He seemed frantic and paranoid when he looked over there, bad enough to even slam his eyes shut. “D-don’t be silly Avalon, it’s only an empty compartment is all.” Mr. Fazbear stammered on his words looking as believable as he could. After the tour, Avalon and Mike settled into the office located in the back of the restaurant with security equipment. “So our shift begins.” Mike whispered to himself and looked directly at the security cameras. “Any idea of why we watch the animatronics…like any?” Avalon hesitantly whispered loud enough for him to here. “Well, Scott the day-guard said something about them moving in a hostile manner.” He explained with a weird look of confusion on his face. Two hours had passed and nothing had happened besides the sudden sounds of the floor-boards settling. “Hey, do you see that?” His raspy voice echoed in her ears. She scanned the screen to see something standing near the exit light of the west hallway. “Oh that…our imaginations I’m guessing.” Avalon squeaked with a bit of worry in her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow almost following her ever since she walked into the very building and it seemed to only get closer. “I’m all of a sudden getting a bad feeling about this now.” She uttered out with low volume. Mike rolled his eyes and stared at the screen continuously. “Haven’t you paid attention to the power?” Avalon demanded to know since 3am was approaching. “No…why’d you ask, do we have to keep track?” He sarcastically replied until the darkness in his eyes came clear to his answer. “I take that as a yes.” He muttered in defeat. Avalon tried to find her way towards the emergency light as did Mike who was currently stumbling over his feet. “At a time like this, we’ll never survive.” Then something popped up in her head, there was something standing at the very exit light they were heading to. The smell of rotten flesh stirred in the air and heavy metal foot-steps echoed closer to the security guards. “If we die like Scott, the phone-guy says, I will never give you peace.” Avalon sneered quietly to the shivering boy. “Oh so you think it’s my fault now!” He thundered in instant anger, but before Avalon could protest, a robotic brown hand grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the hard-floor. “You may have hidden in the day-time Mike, but you’re worse mistake was confronting yourself to us life-less souls.” Freddy roared with a robotic screech that tore in both Avalon and Mike’s ears. “So…what about me?” Avalon asked un-intelligently to the killer animatronic. His blue-metal eyes looked at her and only shook his head. “I remember you from the past, you were friends with a cold-blooded killer named Vincent, he’s dead now hiding from us in this very building and you’re the only one who can awaken his soul…so you live.” He explained almost like an order. “What about Mike…is he going to live or something?” He shrugged his robotic shoulders and walked away towards the stage and a chime of happy children rang through the building. Avalon and Mike barely survived and it was only the first night, who was Vincent and why does it sound vaguely familiar to them. Avalon returned home with her roommate, telling her unbelievable tale. Avalon wanted to rewind her decisions of crossing roads of Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria. She didn’t even want to research about the very restaurant because she was never going back. Though later that week, she searched the history and almost like that, like every security guard in the past, she wanted more information. (To be continued) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Humor Category:Interesting Category:Fan Based Category:Animatronics